


Little Boys and Dragons

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie reads Hunter a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boys and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Little Boys and Dragons  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sookie, Hunter  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie reads Hunter a story.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

It was almost bedtime for a certain little boy but first she had promised him a story. Sookie settled him more comfortably onto her lap before she opened the book. As she began to read his mind became a kaleidoscope of images and words jumbled together as his fingers traced each picture.

Sookie pointed to the largest creatures. “Do you know what these are, Hunter?”

Hunter nodded his head, excitedly. _Dragons! They’re my favorite!_

_Use your out loud voice, Hunter_

_Why?_

“Because it’s polite.”

“Okay.”

Neither of them noticed the look of pain and fear that crossed his mother’s face.


End file.
